Many internal combustion engines include turbochargers that improve the power density of the engine. A large turbocharger improves power density but lowers engine response, while a small turbocharger improves engine response but can overspeed at maximum engine ratings. A wastegate is often installed to allow the use of a small turbocharger, and to bypass some of the exhaust flow at rated power to prevent overspeed.
Presently available wastegate turbochargers utilize a compressor-side pressure signal to indicate when the wastegate should be bypassing some of the exhaust flow. The compressor-side pressure signal is passed from the compressor side through a flexible tube to the actuator side where the wastegate is actuated. Each turbocharger orientation—i.e. the position of the compressor inlet relative to the turbine outlet, and the position of the compressor and turbine relative to the bearing housing—requires a tube of different length and routing, increasing installation variability and part number counts. Further, each potential installation configuration has a different vibration and heat transfer profile that must be tested or associated risks must be accepted. Flexible tubes around the turbocharger are also exposed to external contact and potential damage. In addition to wastegates, dump valves, bypass valves, and blowoff valves can have similar issues with multiple part numbers and pressure tube routing vulnerability. There is a need for the turbocharger with flexible installation disclosed herein.